


A Heart to be Broken

by grain2x



Category: dream - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Royalty, Sad, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grain2x/pseuds/grain2x
Summary: Prince George has fallen for a member of staff.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Encounter

"I thought you'd always be here for me," My voice was soft in the wind," What happened to that Clay? What happened to us?" 

The cold grounds of the castle grew quiet as tears rushed down my red cheeks; Clay was standing a few feet in front of me, however. His mask was glowing from the moonlight as he turned to look at me.

"It's simple," His voice was inhospitable," I never loved you."

With the wind growing stronger and my mind growing weaker, I took my final run, dashing toward him, resulting in him pulling the ax out from the holster on his side. Tearing were falling my face as I grew closer to him, the ax rose and slashed into my shoulder, but it didn't stop me despite the immense pain. Wrapping my arm around him, I felt his warmth, which contrasted with the cold that was filling my body. I fell into him for what would be the last time, whispering so low he could hardly hear:

"I'll see you when the sun rises my love."

The darkness flooded my vision as I fell into a slumber; however, I immediately sprung awake to the sudden knocking on my bedroom door. 

"The Queen wants to see you, Prince George."

"I'll be there in a minute Claire."

My head was pounding just like it did the first time I had this dream, but I'm still just as confused: I don't know who Clay was. Each dream the end changes. Another knock at my door signified I needed to get dressed. I stood up from my bed cover with blue and walked to the neatly arranged closet and took one of the sets of clothes that looked the same as the rest. Another knock was sounded from my door.

"I'm coming, Claire!"

The door was shoved open.

"George," I turned to the familiar voice," You're mother requested for you an hour ago, what have you been doing?"

My father looked at me with a glare so intense I grew numb.

"I..." I was scared, but why? " I was getting dressed, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize to me," He turned to the door," Your mother is in the Grand Hall planning for Friday's Ball"

"Yes sir."

He gave me one last glance before turning back to the door and walking out of my room. I let out a deep sigh before softly hitting my bed, letting some of the anxiety in my stomach to ease.

Whilst I knew I was going to despise it, I stood from the comfort of my bed and strode to the door, opening it and continuing my stride of the castle. Passing a multitude of pictures, I quietly reminisced on the days of my youth: I was turning nineteen next month. It was always weird to think of how close I am to taking on the throne. I resented it. Life in the castle is hellish: I can't leave to the town, I can't have friends to talk to that aren't apart of a royal family, I can't be me, and it sucks. My thoughts were interrupted by one of the maids, I think her named was Sarah, being yelled at by my mother, but this torment stopped when she noticed I was watching.

"George," her tone was bitter," Glad you finally decided to show."

"I'm sorry, I was getting dressed."

"It took you an hour to get ready," She was blatantly vexed," You should realize by now I despise you being late when I call for you."

"I'm..."

"No excuses," She was aggressive than normal," You'll be punished, but for now, go eat breakfast and be back here, no stopping in between, you'll be fit for your suit for the ball."

"Yes ma'am."

I then began my march toward the dining hall, where a lone plate filled with biscuits, gravy, eggs, sausage, and bacon sat. I only ate a third of the food, the scolding from my mother ruined the hunger I had, but she would murder me knowing I didn't eat. A maid came into the grand room, only to grab the singular lone plate, still having over half it's original contents. The halls refused to change, only adding the repulse I gravitated towards when passing them a quick gaze. Following the red carpet that leads to the Grand Hall, I noticed the mahogany door was left ajar. It was strange as the doors are never left open because my mother would go on a rampage. 

Deciding to ignore it and place it as a mistake, I walk into the Grand Hall where I was met with a tall blonde man whose face was covered with a mask. It looked familiar, but my brain was too tired to remember the place I saw the same drawn smile.

"Good Afternoon Prince George," His voice was sweet like honey.

"Good Afternoon," I gave a bijou smile,

"The Queen requested that I take you to the town for your fitting," He held so much secrecy behind his words but I chose to neglect it.

"Oh," I averted my gaze to his shoes, they looked old," Alright."

I walked toward him, only for him to turn and begin the march toward the town, which will be the first time I left the castle in over 15 years. I followed his pacing as we walked through the mahogany wood doors and stepped onto the cold grounds of the desolate and bereft fog that swept the dew ridden grass of the vast gardens. We continued at a steady and swift pace as we tread along the path that led us down to the village at the bottom of the hill. It was quaint and full of life. I already loved it.

We continued the walk until we reached the entrance to the village full of people. Immediately, all the attention was targeted toward us, and with this, the excitement grew large as everyone realized that one of the royal family members had entered the small village. 

My gaze narrowed onto the man in the mask that was placed in front of me, who seemed oblivious to the growing crowd of people wanting to see the prince. He then pointed to a shop that loomed over the rest. It was tall and winded, appearing as though it were on the verge of caving in upon itself. The masked stranger gently grasped my hand, guiding me along to the shop I only assumed to be the tailor. As we neared the tall building, he let go of my hand and pulled open the door, allowing me to slip into the cold store. 

"Ah! Prince George!" The clerk seemed pleased to see me," Welcome! If you'll please step this way."

The old woman led me into the back of the store, into a curtained stall, and began to measure my body. 

After half an hour, the man in the mask led me toward another strange building.

"What are we doing here?" I inquired. 

"Getting a couple of decorations."

Upon entering the store, I was baffled by the absurd amount of blue the store presented on the inside.

"Do you see anything that catches your eye?" 

"It's all.." I looked around," blue."

"The queen requested the colour to be blue, as it's the colour you see best."

"Oh," I gave a simple smile," That's sweet of her."

Hours had passed, and we had an onslaught of decorations, not to mention the fact it was now well into the afternoon, and due to the rumble of our stomachs, we decided much to his dismay to eat while in the village. Our food was ordered and we were sat outside, awaiting the food. 

"You never mentioned your name."

"Call me Dream."

I felt a pain in my shoulder upon hearing the name; however, right now was not the time to be in pain, I wanted to stay in the village for a little longer.

"That's an odd name." 

He gave a smooth laugh that enticed my ears.

"What made you use it?" 

"Well," He looked toward the castle, which grimly loomed over the lively village," It was given to me by an old friend."

"That's nice," I gave him a warm smile, choosing not to press further.

Silence filled our conversation as I stared at the painted dots for eyes on his mask. My heart began to beat as the anxiety mixed with lust filled my empty stomach. The tension broke as the food we had ordered was set in front of us. Steak filled my nose as I looked at my plate of food. It looked amazing.

When the plates were cleaned, we stood from the oak chairs, only to begin the waltz to the piercing grounds of the castle, which lays looming over the trees surrounding it. The sky was turning into its blue hue as night falls upon the grounds upon our arrival. Guards were awaiting the arrival, my mother and father standing amidst the guards.

"Where have you two been?" Mother was furious.

"I apologize, your majesty," I look to Dream who took the lead," We stopped to get food."

A sigh escaped her lips," I know you're new, but I explained that you are not to stop anywhere extra."

I glanced between Dream and my mother, fearful of what might happen.

"I'll forgive it this time," I let out a sigh of relief as she spoke," Escort him to his room."

The attention span to me.

"What?" confusion laced my voice," Why?"

"You're grounded for being late," She turned back to Dream. "You are to stay with him, making sure he does what he's supposed to, such as waking up on time." A glare was sent my way that sent chills down my spine. 

Dream nodded, taking the lead once again as I followed him up to my room. 

"Hey, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," I looked at his back as he began to climb the stairs," I shouldn't have insisted on eating in the village."

He hummed in response.

I fell silent as we passed the familiar pictures that hung on the walls until a sudden strike of Deja-vu hit me; I had followed him up these stairs before, the same silence lacing the air. He opened my door for me, allowing me passage before entering behind me.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said as I sat on my blue sheets," Why do you always wear that mask?"

He pondered before replying," I use it hide the scar on my eye."

"Oh," I felt bad," I'm sorry for bringing it up.'

"It's fine," He spoke gingerly," I understand the curiosity." 

Tension grew as we stared at each other. He began to walk toward me, his footsteps quiet. I stood, mirroring his steps until we reached each other. His hands reached my waist as mine reached his neck, slowly rising to take off the mask concealing his face that I yearned to see. My hands reached the mask. I slowly pulled it, revealing soft, red lips and porcelain skin. A knock on the door rang throughout the room. Quickly, he pulled down the mask and opened the door to a maid carrying two sets of sleepwear.

He threw a pair of pajamas to me, as he began to undress, slipping out of everything. He was completely naked. He turned around, knowing I was staring, laughing gently before slipping into the pajamas he was given; I, however, was still fixated on the man in front of me. 

"Are you gonna change?"

Heat rose to my cheeks as I suddenly grew self-conscious of my body. Compared to him, I was extremely skinny, which is a very strange trait for a boy. The thoughts in my head were racing, causing me not to realize that he was now a few inches in front of me. A hand placed on my cheek gave me reassurance as he spoke with a kind tone. 

"Do you want me to step out?"

"No," I looked at the window beside me," You're fine."

He laughed as he moved his hand to my chin, pulling my face to his," Then why haven't you changed?"

My face was burning.

I was at a loss for words.

He pulled his hands to his mask, unbuckling the back before letting it fall into his hand. 

"You trust me, don't you?"


	2. Window Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds comfort in the heat of his window.

"You trust me, don't you?"

  
The mask, though unbuckled, was still shielding me from his face; I assume he's waiting on me, but my mind is lost. I don't even know you, but everything about you is amazing. He was shrouded in mystery every time my gaze landed upon him, but the sensation I felt knowing my parents would despise me being in love with a boy was excruciating. Was his mystery enough to keep my gaze? Or will I find a new place to look?

  
"Yes," My voice, though quiet, was firm in its belief.

  
"Good."

  
His blonde-brown hair lifted from the mask along with the gorgeous face that followed it as it betrayed the thing covering it. Pink lips glistened in the vast moonlight while I stood, my heart betraying the rushing thoughts in my cloudy head; however, I follow along, allowing my heart to ascertain the meaning behind the melodic thumping of my racing heart, trying to compete with the rushing thoughts that filled this sinful mind. This man shall be the death of me.

  
"What?" His voice tainted with merriment," Am I not the white knight you expected?"

  
Warmth rushed to my cheeks as I stuttered my feeble response," It's not that," I lightly chuckled," You're everything I expected."

  
My chocolate-filled eyes darted from his soft pink lips to scar on his left eye that only furthered the discriminable hazel hue that colored his iris, to the foot of sepia hair held up by a small rubber band. Pastel shades of love flooded into his cheek as the opposing color of our eyes hitched each other like jigsaw pieces followed by synchronized heartbeats echoing melodic salacity.

  
Dream approached me, eyes brimming with desire. 

  
"Can I kiss you?" Gingerly, his hand grasped my chin as his hazel eyes yearned for my lips that sat slightly ajar, still dumbfounded with the art that was love.

  
"Of course."

  
Lips pressed against each other, our minds melted together as we understood that this was worth the pain that is fear.

  
Seconds felt like hours, but eventually, all things have an end.

  
"You should probably get your pajamas on," His smile was earnest," It's getting late."

  
My slender body slipped from the garments of the day as I don the clothes gifted from the maid that always seemed to be the target of my mother's requests. I turn, now covered in a light blue cloth that was rather thin, to see the man I had just been kissing, now staring at the vast ocean of flowers that was adjacent to the distant greenhouse. 

  
"Do you like the view?" I spoke as I calmly stepped toward the tall man.

  
"It's very elegant," He turned to me with a light chuckle," What about you Princie?"

  
"Princie?" I laugh as I turn to face him, the moonlight hitting every inch of his chiseled face with destructive care. "I think it's A rather elegant."

  
Laughter filled moonlight room that slowly grew into a comfortable silence, filled with the subtle cricks of crickets hidden in the wilderness that we currently gaze at.

  
"We should go to bed Princie," His buttery voice scooped my attention.

  
Nodding, I slip into my bed, before averting my attention back to the maskless man, who lies propped against the window-seat.

  
"Can you lie with me?" My voice continued the renounced silence," It gets cold at night, and these garments are rather thin'."

my bed.

  
His footsteps echoed amidst the silent room and he slowly approached

  
"The maids are instructed to never enter without knocking, so it should be fine."

  
A smile of comfort was shot into my heart like an arrow, where it would rest until the end of time: This was followed by the lento introduction of the newfound warmth that lit the bed with a fire stronger than any forest fire could ever aspire to be. 

  
Our bodies clung together as the blistering cold of the December night began to penetrate the room full of luscious moonlight.

  
Chirping followed by the laughter of a calm, familiar voice echoed as I began to open my eyes; instead of being in my bed, however, I was being clasped in the frigid arms of the garden. As I sat up, my eyes caught the familiar hooded figure standing in the garden, who was but a shadow in the rising sun. 

  
"You're awake?"

  
"I am."

  
"You slept so peacefully George," the shadow turned.

  
"You didn't sleep at all did you?"

  
Melodic laughter of an unfinished symphony echoed in my ears:

  
" You know me too well."

  
"You told me all I needed to know Clay."

  
"Did I? Then what do I truly want?"

  
I chuckled," Anything that gets you cleared from the massacre, correct?"

  
Knocking shattered the dream as I sat upon my bed, stretching before finally showing attention to the door, where a masked Dream stood, donning a cape from an endless hue of blue. I must admit the chills I feel with the lack of warmth that was at my side prior to my slumber. 

  
The confined room was shut away as the silent closing of the door insinuated the end of the conversation between Dream and the visitor. Cape scathing the floor as he turned, he seemed to be shocked at my awakening. 

  
"Good Morning Princie," he grasped the clasp of his mask, unhooking it, then letting it fall into his hand as he looked into my eyes.

  
"Good Morning," I glanced around the indistinguishable room.

  
"Sarah shall bring the breakfast to the room," Dream spoke, regaining my attention.

  
"Alright," I looked to the window, yearning to go to the greenhouse," When do I get to leave this room?"

  
"She mentioned letting you go to the ball," he responded.

  
"Quite Frankly, I don't want to go."

  
"Why's that?"

  
"They're always the same!" I flopped back on the soft mattress," I never choose who I want to dance with myself, she always picks for me as if I'm a child!"

  
"I don't think you're a child."

  
Arms crossed, I sat up, letting out a huff," You're the only one it seems like."

  
A ginger smile settled along his face and he stepped toward the window, letting the view capture his longful gaze. Staring at the maskless man, I notice his feature more prominently than ever, the layers of light revealing a masterpiece overflowing with mystery. Thoughts began to swirl around my mind like a whirlpool, the layers this man holds is growing apparent with every inch the light uncovers as he stares into the vast ocean of flowers; however, this didn't stop my heart from pounding in my head as the memories of last night's lustful love are complemented by new unwanted desires. 

  
To hold his hand in the garden is but a reverie.

  
To kiss his lips as we abandon the troubles of our pasts.

  
To hold each other like death were to strike in the following minutes.

  
But this was all a mere absorption for the reality of this castle with walls built strong just as the values of man and woman have been throughout the ages

  
To change this for a night.

  
The knock of a petite woman brought attention to the food that was now arrived for consumption.

Hues of blue in his cape were shown as he glid along the stone floor as he reapplied his smile-prone mask for when the closed entrance to the room that caged me was open, a tiny maid held two platters full of what appeared to be breakfast to be shared between Dream and me. Silver discs were put into his hands as he took them into my cage, shutting the door gingerly with one of his black leather boots that had an intricate design on its buckle. He walked with such precision and little care, even though he was caring two discs that seemed a tad too heavy for the size of them; he then sat them on a table beside the extreme comfort that was the window seat. His hand, which was wrapped in a fingerless leather glove, waved me over, and so I went, met with the delicious smell of biscuits with a hint of gravy, the delicious smell of sausage with a mixture of bacon, and the delicious smell of eggs tinted with grits. 

I grab a plate that was handed to me by the now maskless blond and take a spot on the comfortable woolen seat in front of the window, outlooking the oceanic flowers. 

"I've always loved sitting here," I smile, turning to Dream, who now sat beside me," It's taught me how to find comfort in minor things."

Nothing was said as an understanding smile was passed from Dream to me, me to Dream; our eyes, now, were locked. Tension replacing comfort. Leaning forward, our lips met, sparking a flurry of emotions in my heart ranging from disgust to carnal desires as I allow this to happen; as I give him permission to damage my mind with love in his kisses that made their way down my neck. The gloved hand of his grabbing my back as he began to undo the buttons on my shirt, his lips echoing the movements of his hand leading down to the brim of my trousers. 

Tap. Tap. Taping was audible amidst the room as the beak of a crow interrupted this sensual exchange, stopping us in our tracks, bringing us back to reality: I am a Prince, and he is a mere guard. Rebuttoning the shirt I wore in my slumber, I can still feel the faint mirage of his melodic lips as they pressed against the pale white of my skin, marking me with the echos of his eternal love. 

Crumbs of food were all that had been left on the two plates given to us by the maid, who had recently come back to take them back to the kitchen to be washed. Sitting at the window was growing ever more exciting as my brown eyes were observing the birds fluttering along the blue sky, which shown brighter than any other Wednesday morning. Through the glass, waves of heat from the eye of heaven penetrated, while I stay sat, basking in its glory, feeling the seat sink slightly as the mass of Dream took place in the emptiness beside me. It proved another heat source, compelling the frostbitten air amidst the stone cage. 

"How much longer until the ball?" Orbs of green caught my eyes as he looked up in response.

"I believe," the laser that was his stare was adverted," Two days, without counting the remainder of today."

A bijou grin appeared with delicacy across the pale of my skin as a hiraeth of hope and freedom ascertained itself in the trails on my head. 

"I miss the petrichor of summer." 

"But alas, Dear Prince," His green that was unknown to my colourblind eyes caught my curiosity," Tis but a lone winter morning; however, it's before the snowfall that is to come in the persuing December." 

"But alas, Dear Gaurd," thoughts of my head escaping my untamed mouth," Tis but a dream of a petite bird, confined to the empty space of its cage; however, it stands not alone as it peaks into the winter sky. 

A simplistic smile fabricated along the face of Dream, mimicking that of his mask. 

"What?" I faint a laugh.

"You're too adorable."

Waves of red hot flushed the pale of my skin, providing an allusion of cosmetic blush. Covering my face, I began to speak:

"Stop," monsters of joy sprung to action in the pit of my stomach," You and I know we can't be anything."

"Then run away with me Princie."

"I can't." I turn to face him, eyes brimming with determination.

"The only thing preventing this is you: The mental state forced upon your impressionable mind."

Lights uncovered every crevice of his face, each showing the beauty in each of his scars; however, the mental drain that was our conversation was overwhelming. 

But alas, he's correct: I am stopping me because I let my parents rule my life with the control of all my pawns and bishops, preventing me from making my own move. They ruled the chessboard.

On this winter day, I shan't do a thing to change my stance on this board, but soon, my move will occur, spurting a flurry of change; but not today.

"I want to leave," Hesitation lacing my lips," But now is far from the right time."

As a sigh was sounded from Dream, I turn back the winter sun that lie before the beginnings of midday. 


End file.
